


[Cover] The Unfinished Letters

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I got sidetracked on what I'm doing and this is the result. But the fanfiction was achingly beautiful. I wasn't ready for it!An impromptu messed up cover, indeed. Please kindly leave kudos and comments on the story to support the author! Thank you!





	[Cover] The Unfinished Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unfinished Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541750) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[](https://imgur.com/D08cBc2)

**Author's Note:**

> For one of the loveliest writers in the fandom. I salute you, SilentAuror. Oh and be strong!


End file.
